


giving space

by theneonpineapple



Series: Blueberry Fritters: Al's Sweet, Sweet Canon Compliant Zekeduck Missing Scenes [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneonpineapple/pseuds/theneonpineapple
Summary: In the aftermath of Danimal's death and the Pizza Hut incident, Duck copes (pasta is involved).





	giving space

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the last one, after Duck comes home from visiting Ned in the hospital.

Zeke let himself into Duck's apartment. He could hear Duck puttering around in the kitchen and leaned down to greet Nonny.

Nonny meowed very loudly, and Duck yelled, "You've been fed, punk!"

Zeke grinned. "Really? 'Cause he says he's starving to death."

"He's fulla shit and you know it."

Duck came around out of the kitchen to steal a kiss, and Zeke lifted the bag. "I got Sal's."

"Pasta?" Duck asked.

"Baked penne Alfredo, extra broccoli."

"Hell yes. You want a pop?"

"If you haven't blown through the Pepsi yet."

Nonny meowed again, standing up to paw at Zeke, and Duck rolled his eyes. "He wants penne too."

Zeke followed him into the kitchen to get the food out and portioned onto plates while Duck got drinks. He waited for Duck to get glasses down - best to avoid disaster - before he said, "Dewey says you were at the  _ other  _ accident scene today too."

Duck froze, so it was pretty lucky he'd waited for the glasses to be on the counter.

"Ah," he said. "I just… honestly, Zeke, I just wanted to know about Danimal, and I didn't want to put you in a spot of havin' to either give me privileged information or refuse to tell me nothin'."

"I understand," said Zeke. "I'm just worried about you. I know Danimal was a friend."

"Sorry for snoopin'."

"Nah. It's a beloved Kepler pastime, after all."

They moved to the table and Zeke ventured to add, "Talked to Alice, she's getting the funeral set up, extended me an invitation. So if you need company."

Duck hesitated. Zeke knew Duck and Rick had had a bit of a conflict not long ago and hadn't gotten back to being as close as they had been, so it would doubtless be a little weird for him to go to Rick's funeral, talk to his wife - but after a second or two Duck's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Thanks."

Zeke reached over to take Duck's hand. "I'm sorry, Duck."

"It's just been a spectacularly shitty day."

"How is Ned, by the way?"

"They're keepin' him overnight for observation."

"But he's doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's stable and all." Duck seemed distracted, but Zeke gave him time to bring up whatever it was on his own, and eventually he did, stabbing at his penne more aggressively. "I think you oughta take the boys and get outta town for a little while, maybe."

"Keith and Cal?" Keith wasn't exactly speaking to him much these days.

"Yeah."

Zeke waited for more explanation. Instead Duck just frowned at his pasta some more.

"And go where?"

"I dunno. Don't know how far… damn. I dunno, just, far."

"And for how long?"

"Dunno that either."

"Duck," Zeke said, exasperated.

"I had a weird dream," said Duck, not looking at him. At least Zeke could be sure he wasn't lying, given the lack of stuttering and stumbling over his words. He twisted his fork in his hands. "About a giant meteor crashing and destroying everything. I know it sounds dumb, but."

"But you want me and the boys out of town in case your dream comes true?"

"They've come true before," Duck muttered.

Zeke reached out to touch Duck's hand again. "I appreciate your concern. For me and for the boys. And I know that your anxiety here is cause you care about us. But you know that if Kepler were in danger, I wouldn't leave til the whole town got evacuated."

"I know," said Duck. He sighed. "Can't you be at least a little more of a coward like me, man?"

"Would you still like me if I were?" Zeke teased.

"'Course," Duck said. "But it wouldn't be you, I guess. Damn. Dammit."

Zeke squeezed his hand. "Must've really gotten to you, losing Dannon, seeing Leo in danger, and Ned getting hurt?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's been a spectacularly shitty day, I'm not gonna lie, and it's bound to get worse before it gets better."

He wondered at the certainty in Duck's voice, but all he said was, "You're not gonna lose me, Duck." 

"Thanks," said Duck. He didn't sound convinced. 

"Finish eating," Zeke said. "I'll give you a back rub while we watch TV." 

Wasn't much else he could do. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @keplersheetz on tumblr
> 
> Zekeduck Discord Server:  
> https://discordapp.com/invite/xDKJP3N


End file.
